Various types of insulated cabinet structures for refrigerators, freezers, and the like have been developed. Known refrigerator cabinets may include inner and outer side walls with a layer of insulating material such as polyurethane foam disposed between the inner and outer side walls. The foam provides insulation for the cabinet structure. However, known cabinet constructions may suffer from various drawbacks.